we are all monsters
by XxEmmaGrimesxX
Summary: Five years ago, Major Erwin Smith rescued a young girl who lived behind the walls. Today the Exploration Battalion needs her more than ever. LIVAIXOC a little ERENXOC


Erwin Smith, the Exploration Battalion's major, was in his office, filling out paperwork for senior officials when the door suddenly get open. He didn't have to need to ask any question about the identity of this person. He raised his head with a proud smile and put his pen down.

\- **I'm glad you accepted my offer.** He said, his voice illustrating his contentment.

- **With conditions.** Replicated the person still on the doorstep. **You're lucky there's only one.**

\- **I'm listening to you.**

\- **The five people who came with me will be my squad. I don't want anyone else.**

\- **Are they trained for this kind of stuff?** Asked Erwin with a frown.

\- **Of course, who do you take me for?** Replied the young woman harshly.

The major hesitated for a few seconds then finally got up from his chair to come to place in front of the blonde girl always without doubts in his mind. Unfortunately he had no choice and both of them know that. So the girl said with an serious tone :

\- **Erwin you're already made your decision, so how long are you going to pretend that you doesn't?** She asked with her usual icy voice.

He let out a small laugh before handing his hand to seal their agreement. The girl shook the hand of her new superior with a look of determination.

\- **Welcome to you again in the Exploration Battalion, Anna Kyoyama.** Declared the major formally. **We dine at 7pm, that's when I'll introduce you and your squad. Be ready.**

The famous Anna nodded before leaving the office without adding anything else. Once alone in his office, Erwin smiled before giving up a little "yes" across the room. He was happy that the girl was back in the Exploration Battalion. The humanity needed her help.

POV Anna Kyoyama :

I left Erwin's office without muck joy. I didn't really want to return in the Exploration Battalion and to see all these horrors with the titans. Unfortunately my companions said that it was our duty to help humanity to find freedom and if I didn't comeback they will get in the Battalion without me. I found them outside sitting in the grass waiting for me. When they all saw me I can see that they asked me silently their questions. But let me introduce you to my companions first.

The only other girl in my team is Ochako. I had saved her life from the orphanage when she was 8 years old when I came back of the otherside of the walls. I take her to my side and grow old with her. She was the first friend, the first member of my team and my only friend girl.

Then we have Katsuki, a burnt head, he's impulsive and all he wants now it's to kill all the titans. I'm the only person with whom he manages to communicate without getting upset or brawling. He was very funny but I don't know why but he's always in conflict with Deku.

The next that we call Deku is Izuku. He's a very kind and fragile boy. He's Ochako's best friend and for some reason that we ignores he's Katsuki's greatest rival, they can't talk to each other without begin the Apocalypse.

After we have Shoto, the most reserved of our group. Shoto is a smart boy, fast, skilled in fight. Tactically he's perfect but unofrtunately he has trouble integrating and merging of the group. With time now we come to understand him and communicate with him but it took a long time before.

And finally, we have my closest friend in this group, Yoh. He's a very good friend and our families were very closed so we grew up together before I went to the otherside of the wall, alone. He understand me and today he leads the group with me as a sub commander.

I make them a big smile before opening my arms and declaring solicitously :

\- **Welcome to the Exploration Battalion my friends.**

They all looked at me with a huge smile before making a collective hug with me ar the center. They were all so happy and looked so carefree. Unfortunately I couldn't help but thinking about that in a few years our small group will not be complete. Some of us will die and I don't know if I'm ready to carry them alll. I'm not a super hero...

External POV :

We're back in the major's office. Someone knocks at the door. Erwin gave a sign like a permission at the soldier to came in the office what he did. Erwin discovers that it was the Corporal Livaï Ackerman who was just entered in his superior's office. He takes a seat in front of the office of the Major with a suspicious look.

\- **Oï, who are these kids outside? In my memory there aren't recruits before 6 months.**

\- **A new squad, with a new corporal.**

\- **What are these bullshits? Who are them?**

\- **Have you ever heard about Anna Kyoyama?** Asked Erwin with a smirk.

Livaï marked a few seconds of false reflection before responding with a jaded tone:

- **No.**

Erwin was surprised by his answer and then remembered that Livaï was coming from the underground and that the news didn't circulate quickly especially when it concerned the outside of the walls. A smile stretched on his face before saying :

\- **She's the spark who will ignite the fire that will reduce titans to ashes.**


End file.
